Rogue talents
=Talent Categories= Rogue talents are divided into the three trees: Assassination, Combat and Subtlety. * Terms like "21/8/22" is often mentioned in forums etc. It corresponds to at build with 21 talent points put into the assassination tree, 8 in combat and 22 in subtlety. Assassination The Assassination tree revolves around talents which increase our damage and combo point generation. The talents found here are some of the most popular. No matter which build one may choose, they are bound to find a few talents that will complement their build. Combat The Combat tree provides rogues with talents that help us survive in combat as well as talents that increase our mastery of the weapons available to them. For the more melee oriented rogue what enjoys fighting toe to toe, some of these talents increases our chances of winning those fights. Subtlety The Subtlety tree has talents which compliment every rogue who wishes to be sneaky. For most rogues that wish to stay in the shadows, the early on talents here increases our chances of not being detected by the wandering eye. The later talents here are not suited for every rogue but some creative individuals will find uses for them. =Key Talents= This section outlines talents to really look out for. Unlike Pokémon, you won't be able to get them all. * Master of Deception and Camouflage reduce the detection range and increase the movement speed for Stealth. * Malice increases your crit chance, good in combination with Seal Fate. * Seal Fate gives you an additional combo point on crits that give combo points. * Cold Blood guarantees a critical strike on the next attack. * Preparation resets all ability timers; eg. enabling the use Vanish two times in a single fight. * Improved Backstab increases the chance of critical backstabs. * Improved Sinister Strike decreases the energy cost of Sinister Strike. =Suggested Talent Builds= The rogue is a versatile damage maker, and this section lists various talent builds. It is very much up to the player to customize the build to suit his or her taste the most. Talent builders can be used to play around with different build, and can be found Classes of Warcraft, WoW Vault and ThottBot. This section has been based on Rogue FAQ by Chalon and Talent Guide by Oroblram. Please consult these for further details. Assassination Dagger Build * Breakdown: 31(30) Assassination, 8 Combat, 12(13) Subtlety * Key Talents: Malice, Lethality, Cold Blood, Seal Fate, Imp. Backstab, Opportunity * Good Inclusions: Imp. Gouge, Imp. Sinister Strike, Ruthlessness, Relentless Strikes, Imp. Kidney Shot, Vigor, Imp. Ambush, Master of Deception, Camouflage This is a heavy-hitting dagger build that relies on high crit chances on Backstabs and Ambushes, coupled with increased damage (Lethality and Opportunity), and good combo point generation through Seal Fate. The DPS for dagger builds excel more in group situations, but it's still no slouch when by yourself. Also, because of the nature of crits, the damage on this build can be spiky, depending on whether you get good rolls or bad. Assassination/Combat Dagger Build *Breakdown: 30(31) Assassination, 21(20) Combat, 0 Subtlety *Key Talents: Malice, Lethality, Cold Blood, Seal Fate, Imp. Backstab, Dagger Specialization *Good Inclusions: Imp. Gouge, Imp. Sinister Strike, Ruthlessness, Relentless Strikes, Imp. Kidney Shot, Vigor, Blade Flurry, Lightning Reflexes, Deflection, Riposte, Precision This is similar to the Assassination Dagger Build, except it drops Subtlety entirely, and instead gets the Dagger Specialization for more chance to crit. It also picks up a few other Combat talents to help survive when outnumbered or overmatched. Assassination/Subtlety Split Dagger Build *Breakdown: 21(22) Assassination, 8 Combat, 22(21) Subtlety *Key Talents: Imp. Backstab, Cold Blood, Preparation *Good Inclusions: Imp. Gouge, Imp. Sinister Strike, Ruthlessness, Relentless Strikes, Opportunity, Imp. Ambush, Intiative, Camouflage, Imp. Sap This is another Backstab dagger build, but instead of getting the CP generation boost of Seal Fate, it opts to get Preparation. Generally the decision to get Preparation is more of a PvP one. Heavy Combat Sword/Mace Build *Breakdown: 31+ Combat, rest in a combination of Assassination/Subtlety *Key Talents: Imp. Sinister Strike, Mace or Sword Spec, Blade Flurry, Adrenaline Rush *Good Inclusions: Lightning Reflexes, Precision, Deflection, Dual Wield Spec, Aggression, Malice, Lethality, Ruthlessness, Relentless Strikes, Master of Deception, Camouflage This build tends to have much more "even" damage than an Assassination build. Your individual hits are not as high as an Assassination dagger build, but the DPS still can be roughly the same. A distinct advantage of this build is that Sinister Strike does not require you to be behind an enemy, so you can spam it all the time. Also, because of the lower energy cost of Sinister Strike, you can generate Combo Points at a fairly effective rate. Subtlety/DoT Build *Breakdown: 31+ Subtlety, rest in a combination of Combat/Assassination *Key Talents: Premeditation, Preparation, Hemmorhage, Imp. Rupture, Opportunity *Good Inclusions: Master of Deception, Camouflage, Imp. Sap, Imp. Cheap Shot, Ghostly Strike, Setup, Imp. Slice and Dice, Imp. Garrote, Imp. Sinister Strike This is probably the least common of the builds listed. It involves using Garrote, Rupture, and Hemmorhage to literally bleed your target to death. This can work well if played properly, but is a difficult style to figure, and in some cases lags a little behind a build which concentrates more on Assassination or Combat. Also, Setup is not really that great of a combo point generator. =Talent Discussion= '' Factual information on specific talents should be added to the specific talent page'' '' Discussion on Strengths and Weaknesses should be saved for the Rogue Talent Discussion section'' Talents, Rogue Category:Rogue Talents Category:Talents